Broken Marionette
by YamiNoTenshi666
Summary: A new student, Yukio Hikari, moves to Domino City. Ryou befriends him quickly but after a strange incident will Yukio need more than just friendship from Ryou and Bakura? Yaoi! RyouxBakuraxOC
1. New in Town

Name: Yukio Hikari 

Age: 14

Eye color: bright red

Hair color: silver Hairstyle: in a low ponytail 

Cloths (normally): a pair of black jeans and a deep red button up top

Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Otogi, and Kaiba were all sitting in their classroom when someone knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door and Yukio was standing in the doorway. Mrs. Sayaki read over the note the boy handed him and led him inside.

"Class, this is Yukio Hikari, would you please introduce yourself Yukio." Mrs. Sayaki said.

"My name is Yukio, I just moved here from United States and I listen to too much music and draw too much…" Yukio said shyly smiling cutely.

"Okay Yukio, take the seat next to… Ryou." Mrs. Sayaki said pointing at the other boy who blushed a little. Yukio took the seat and smiled at Ryou who was staring at him. When Yukio did that Ryou blushed and looked away. / Are all people here this shy? No one will even look at me… / Yukio thought looking around the room swiftly. He silently sighed and stared at the page the class was working on. / This'll be just like last time… Damn, why do I have to look like a freak/  
After class

Nothing much had happened during class; though Yukio was becoming slightly depressed he kept a smile pasted on his face. He was packing all his stuff up when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up o meet a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Um…hello Yukio, I'm Ryou, I was wondering if you weren't busy if you'd like to uh… hang out with me?" Ryou asked nervously. He really wanted to get to know Yukio, the way he smiling had been so kind and sincere.

"Sure, not like I was planning to do anything and I know absolutely no one here." Yukio said smiling and laughing lightly. "You can come to my place, almost everything is organized so it's not a disaster area or anything." Yukio suggested.

"Okay." Ryou said smiling. Once they had both packed up Ryou and Yukio walked out of the school. "So…you said you listened to a lot of music, what kind?"

"My favorite band is Nightwish, it's a weird band from Finland. As for a description of it… it's sort of a metal/opera. Weird I know." Yukio said slightly embarrassed.

"Cool, where did you live before this?" Ryou asked.

"A small town on the east coast, it was really nice." Yukio said happily. "It's kinda strange, I'm not at all Japanese but my name is and now I live in Japan."

"It is, I'm from England but I'm part Japanese, I was the new student before you." Ryou giggled. "So, why did you leave? You seem to have really liked it there."

"Oh…yeah I did but people there didn't like me… they finally got me to leave." Yukio said sadly. "Well, I live by myself, my parents died a few years ago, and at school no one liked me. I really had no real reason to stick around for the abuse they were giving me."

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you must be very lonely. Why didn't anyone like you? You seem very interesting." Ryou said.

"Oh, my hair and eye colors aren't exactly normal. Silver and red, it's weird and they just used it as a reason to make me their punching bag." Yukio sighed. "I was hoping moving halfway around the world would help me get away from it all." Yukio's breath caught in his throat and his eyes went completely blank before he collapsed onto the pavement.

"Yukio! Yukio? What's wrong?" Ryou yelled. Yukio's eyes showed absolutely nothing and he was barely breathing.

"I see you found my little doll, I'll have to be taking him now." An older man said. He had flaming red hair and cold green eyes. He was wearing a white suite and a white trench coat. He smiled nicely at Ryou before picking Yukio up. Yukio moved around a little trying to get away but in his current state he couldn't do much of anything. "I told you not to come home late, you're such a disrespectful little doll."

"What are doing to Yukio?" Ryou asked trying to keep him, voice stable. He knew the look of a completely cruel and sadistic person, Bakura used to be that way towards him. The look and feeling he was getting from this guy was even stronger than with Bakura…

"Hmm, Yukio belongs to me, it is nothing of your concern child." The man said coolly. "I suggest you stay away from him, he's just a tainted little doll." The glare Ryou received set a chill down his spine and he found himself unable to move as the man walked away.

/ No Yukio…what's going on/ Ryou thought. Once he became stable once more he took off running towards his house, he had to help Yukio. True he didn't know Yukio well but he knew it would just be cruel of him to let whatever was going on continue, he knew what it was like to be in a helpless situation like that.


	2. Yukio's Past

"Wake up pet." The sickening voice said. Yukio whimpered helplessly knowing that his controller was displeased with him. His master was angered easily; if he made the slightest mistake he would be beaten within an inch of his life. He doesn't know how but his controller, Hao (not a shaman king crossover, I just like the name), could paralyze him so he can't protect himself at all. Yukio opened his eyes not wanting to be hurt any more than he was already about to be.

"Now pet, why didn't you behave yourself? I told you that you couldn't escape me, why do you make this so hard for yourself?" Hao asked petting Yukio's head like one would a dogs'. Yukio cringed back a little but still couldn't feel most of his body so it didn't work well. "Speak." Hao ordered. He truly did treat Yukio like a dog…Yukio despised it.

"I…I don't want to be a pet or a doll…" Yukio said softly. Yukio yelped when Hao slapped him harshly.

"You are nothing more than a toy, stop you dreaming and get used to it." Hao sneered.

I bet you're all wondering how and why this man is keeping Yukio? Well Yukio's parents had died and he didn't have any friends in his hometown as he had said, he was living by himself. One day, when he was ten, he was heading home from a store when he saw Hao stabbing someone. He gasped and sadly Hao heard him. Hao couldn't let him get away of course; he had seen the face of a murderer. He could have easily stabbed Yukio to death but he had decided such a pretty boy deserved a more painful death. Hao brutally raped Yukio but to his surprise Yukio's body healed and left no mark that he had been hurt, and he was still breathing! The sadistic man couldn't let a chance like this go, he had found a being that he could damage over and over again but still keep alive! He took Yukio back to his home, an old mansion in an abandoned part of town, and put a collar and leash on his new plaything, Yukio. Yukio has been under the control of this man for six years, he has made hundreds of suicide attempts yet thanks to his healing ability none of them had worked. At school and in town he always managed to keep a smile plastered on his face, as his master ordered, so no one would know something was wrong with him. He had always had a hope that someone would help him and get him out of this horrid place.  
With Ryou

Ryou ran down the street and ran straight into Bakura, who was walking with Marik and Malik. Ryou fell on his butt while Bakura barely felt anything.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Malik asked helping Ryou back up.

"I was walking with Yukio and this man took him." Ryou said breathlessly.

"Yukio…the new kid? He's cute." Marik said smiling evilly. Malik hit Marik on the head, snapping out of his fantasy.

"What exactly happened to him, Hikari?" Bakura asked his light.

"He collapsed, he looked like he was dead, his eyes were empty then this man came saying Yukio was his doll and took him away." Ryou panted. "I don't know what happened but… Yukio didn't want to go."

"Looks like we'll have to help your boyfriend out then Ryou!" Malik said happily.

Ryou blushed brightly then both he and Bakura said, "He's not my/Ryou's boyfriend!"

"Come on! He's cute!" Marik said getting hit on the head once again by Malik. "Ow! He is!" the Egyptian said.

"We don't know if he's gay or not so don't tell Ryou to go after him until we do!" Malik said to his boyfriend. Yep, according to me Malik and Marik got together. "But if he is, go after him!" Malik said winking at Ryou. Ryou blushed brightly again at that.

/ Why do we put up with these oversexed idiots// Bakura asked through their mind link.

/ No idea… but they do have a point, Yukio is cute. / Ryou replied.

/ Damn right, that kid is hot! If you don't take him I will. / Bakura smirked. Ryou blushed anew at the meaning behind Bakura's words.

"Okay, we'll try to find out something on whatever paralyzed him. There are some books on different magic at our house." Malik said.  
With Yukio

Yukio cried helplessly into the darkness of his room. His master had beaten him furiously and he had a few stab wounds now too. His body was already healing but that didn't take away any of the pain he was feeling right now. It was unbearable but he knew he couldn't die… he knew there was no light for him, that this was all he would ever be to anyone. Nothing….


	3. Saved?

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the characters, other than yukio and Hao that is

"Get up and get dressed pet, you have school in an hour. Can't have anyone wondering about you now can I." Hao said as he walked into Yukio's room. He pushed Yukio off his bed and he landed painfully at his controller's feet. "This time get home on time, and don't tell that boy a thing, you don't want him to get hurt because of you, do you?" Hao said with a fake sweetness that made Yukio sick. Hao fastened a black leather collar around Yukio's thin neck and stood up smiling. "Good, this is just a reminder that you belong to me, so that this time you'll remember to follow the rules." Yukio whimpered lightly at the leather strap on his neck. It didn't hurt or anything, he just hated collars. Hao always put him in a collar when he was displeased by Yukio's behavior and it usually led to many hard beatings. Hao smiled at Yukio's whimpers and left the room, Yukio was so adorable when he was scared

Yukio scrambled to his feet as soon as Hao was gone and pulled out a new set of clothes. The ones he had on last night were completely ruined; they were covered in bloodstains and holes all over. He chose a pair of white pants and a red button up shirt and a few gothic necklaces to make the collar ft in like a normal accessory. He looked into the large mirror Hao had put in his room, whimpering yet again at what he saw.

He look absolutely perfect, his long silver hair was in a ponytail without a strand out of place and his cherry red eyes sown with forlorn hope. All his skin was smooth and pale, except for the scars on both his wrists, always covered by his shirts. The only place his skin hadn't healed over completely over were the scars from his suicide attempts. He sighed to himself and walked out of the room.

"Here pet, I did your homework for you, if you don't have it done a lot your teachers will know something is going wrong here for you." Hao said handing Yukio his already packed backpack. He pulled Yukio's head up and kissed him deeply. "Let me be the first to tell you that you are beautiful today." Hao said after pulling away from Yukio's rosé petal lips. Yukio walked slowly away then, when he was out of sight of the house, he ran the rest of the way to school. He was there early, like he had been every day at his old school. He sat down at his desk and began reading his book You Don't Know Me by David Klass. He sighed as he flipped through the pages then yelped when a fist met his jaw. He tumbled out of his chair and landed painfully on the ground for the second time this day.

"What the hell? Ryou thought you were kidnapped and here you are reading!" Bakura yelled. His Hikari had been a total wreck over what happened to Yukio but here Yukio was showing no signs of anything. If he had been kidnapped he would have some kind of mark on his body, or at least he wouldn't look so perfect.

"He must have mistaken the situation I… I was just late and my… foster father came to get me." Yukio said nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry Ryou, or anyone." Yukio said staggering to his feet. There was a small bloody area on the floor where Yukio's head had crashed but, to Bakura's surprise, there wasn't a mark anywhere on his face. He should have a bruise forming on his cheek where he punched him and his head had been cut. Bakura gripped Yukio's chin and looked over the beautiful boys face.

"Hey… why aren't you hurt?" Bakura asked.

"I…heal quickly?" Yukio said hoping Bakura would believe him.

"Healing fast wouldn't work that quickly." Bakura said.

"I don't know how, I just get better right after I get hurt." Yukio said brokenly. "I can't get hurt, and I can't die… if I could I'd already be out of your way and I would have caused Ryou or anyone any problems…"

"Yukio! Are you okay?" Ryou asked running into the room.

"I'm fine…" Yukio said quietly.

"I was so worried about you! That guy, how did you get away from him?" Ryou asked squeezing the platinum blond tightly.

"I… I didn't." Yukio confessed bowing his head. "I can't get away from him. He controls me…"

"Yuki, I'll save you." Ryou said determinedly. "I'm not going to let some bastard control you!"

"Too late…I'm too lost to be saved." Yukio said slumping to the ground, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

"Shut the hell up! You're going to let us help you and you're gonna stop spewin' out all that crap!" Bakura roared. He and Ryou both hugged Yukio tightly and Bakura allowed him to sob into his chest.

/ 'Kura, how are we going to help Yuki/ Ryou asked through their mind link.

/ I haven't thought that far ahead, first of all, get him to explain all this. / Bakura answered.

/ We'll ask later, he needs this right now, not to having to think about that guy. / Ryou thought back petting Yukio's silver hair.

/ Yeah, later… we'll take him home to night, if that guy shows up me and Marik will beat the crap outta him! He'll leave little Yukio alone for a long while when we're through. / Bakura thought smiling.

/ How can anyone hurt someone so cute/ Ryou asked.

/ Jealous of how he is cuter than them, just not liking how perfect he looks? I don't really know, I've asked myself the same things for why I hurt you. / Bakura thought. Yukio had finally regained control and just sat in the two boys arms. They looked at the clock and then each other all silently agreeing to get up and pretend it never happened for the moment.

School passed by quickly and nothing much happened after that little incident before homeroom. At the end Yukio was quick to pack up his stuff. He was going to run from the room to get home fast enough but Bakura grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, little Yukio?" Bakura asked playfully.

"Home! I need to get home on time!" Yukio said trying his best to pull away, though it did nothing to Bakura's grip.

"No, you're going to be coming with me Ryou, Marik, and Malik. We need some answers so we can help you." Bakura said.

"I-I can't! I need to get home! He'll hurt me if I don't!" Yukio said still trying to get away.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if that guy comes to get you." Bakura said. Yukio gave up his futile struggle and let himself be led back into the room by Bakura. His head was bowed and he looked like a prisoner being led to the gallows for his death.

"We're just waiting for Malik and Marik, they'll be here in a minute or two." Ryou said patting Yukio's shoulder. "We're going to help you Yukio, don't look so depressed."

"I'll try…" Yukio mumbled still looking down. He looked completely pathetic but both the other boys couldn't deny that he looked absolutely adorable at the same time. Marik got there a few moments before his Hikari and looked at Yukio hungrily.

"Hello cutie, nice to finally meet you." he said, his voice full of lust. Marik moved next to Yukio and started rubbing his butt but stopped abruptly when Malik whacked him on the head.

"Nothing funny Marik." Malik growled at his boyfriend.

"Let's just leave already." Bakura growled. Ryou tenderly took one of Yukio's hands and led him out of the room with the other three. Ryou was much gentler than Bakura had been when he had pulled Yukio into the room. Yukio walked slowly next to Ryou staring at the ground blankly. Ryou was greatly disturbed by the look but decided it would be better to talk later. When they got to the large house Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik shared, Bakura and Marik, knowing quite a bit about magic, put up a spirit barrier to keep anyone and everyone from telling Yukio was in the house, hopefully.

"Yuki…what ever happened to get you into this?" Ryou asked. Yukio looked down for a few minutes then told the four everything he knew. He didn't know how much of it happened but told all he could. About the murder, his rape, how he couldn't die, how he was Hao's 'pet', and how he couldn't escape him… it was really hard for him to say, knowing that if his master found out his punishment would be severe.

"You don't know how any of that is done at all?" Malik asked.

"Nothing…" Yukio said sadly.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you're not a normal human." Bakura said from behind the three softer boys. "My guess is that you're either part angel or something like that, that would explain your healing abilities and why this guy wouldn't want to let you go. Angels are very rare and beautiful, you've got the looks of one."

"I'm going with Bakura on this one, that would fit in perfectly. Light hair is one thing found in angels and your eyes aren't exactly a normal color." Marik agreed.

"I know…" Yukio said bitterly staring at the ground. Ryou was trying his best to comfort Yukio who was beginning to fall apart at the seams. He was rubbing Yukio's back gently when he felt something underneath Yukio's shirt.

/ …Scars? I guess that Hao guy beats him more than he mentioned. / Ryou thought at first but then remembered something Yukio had said earlier. That nothing Hao had ever done ever left a mark anymore. / Then this happened…. / Ryou's eyes widened slightly and he pulled Yukio closer to him feeling so much sympathy for the boy. The scars had come from something before that… Hao hadn't been the only one to hurt him.

"Ryou…? I…can't breath…!" Yukio chocked out after a few moments. Ryou blushed mumbling an apology and let Yukio go.

"Heh, heh, and you're telling me to behave." Marik snickered from behind them. Bakura and Malik also laughed a little while Ryou just got redder.

"Not funny!" Ryou yelled. He heard a soft sound next to him and noticed Yukio laughing a little, and this one sounded real, not like they had during school. Ryou blinked a few minutes before Yukio latched onto his arm.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, but I do need to breathe." Yukio said rubbing his cheek against Ryou's arm in a catlike manner. "Thank you all very much for letting me stay here for awhile, though I am sorry for causing all this trouble for all of you…"

"Don't worry about it, it's not a problem." Malik said ruffling Yukio's soft silver hair. "Any friend of Ryou's is a friend of mine. And you NEED help and a place to stay."

"Yeah, it's nothing Yukio." Ryou said standing up. "I'm going to start dinner now."

"I'll help you." Yukio said following Ryou into the kitchen.

End part 3+

Yami: the other two chapters were really short so i decided to make this one a bit longer. it's been a while since i updated hasnt it...

Yukio: yes, you neglected me!

Yami: yeah whatever...anyways! i'll try to get more regular with my updates now

Yukio: yeah, she's gotten a few chapters done already so shell hopefully get some out soon!

Yami: hopefully! until next time! JA NE!


	4. nightmares

Disclaimer: i dont own Yugioh, i only own Yukio and Hao...BUT I WANT BAKURA, RYOU, MARIK AND MALIK! they would be very FUN to have around evil smirk of doom

"Sorry that we don't have an extra bedroom for you while you're here Yuki, there are only three rooms. I hope that the coach isn't to uncomfortable." Malik said laying a blanket and pillow over the coach.

"It's fine, for the last four years I've been shackled down to a bed or in a cage to sleep. I'll welcome a coach any day." Yukio laughed.

"You really do have it bad, how do you manage to be so happy?" Malik asked.

"…When everything turns out bad, even the smallest amount of kindness or the slightest amount of good is nice enough to put a smile on my face. It's even more noticeable too." Yukio said smiling sadly.

"I guess it would be…hopefully we can help you find a nice home nearby. I think Bakura and Ryou both really like you. And you've scored a perfect ten on Marik's hot guy meter. Even I must say you are very attractive, but I'm with Marik and I love him very much." Malik said happily. "Well, I'm going up to bed, goodnight Yukio."

"Goodnight Malik…" Yukio said watching the Egyptian walk up the stairs. He yawned and snuggled into the blankets on the coach. He hadn't been able to sleep comfortably in years because, like he told, Malik he had been either shackled down to the bed or put in a cage that was much too small for him.

Yukio took out a sketchbook he had put in his backpack and started drawing simply enjoying the feeling of the blankets without cold metal around his wrists or cold hands running over his body. He drew mainly fairies and angels and his current one was no exception. It was an angel with huge dark wings, light hair, and empty eyes, seeing that it was a pencil drawing there were no real colors but only shades. It looked very sad and, on a banner on the bottom, it said Broken. Yukio looked over it contently before drifting off to sleep, still holding the open book.

Yukio woke up screaming from his nightmare. One abouthis first year with Hao and some of the things he was forced to do and what Hao had told him...about how no one could ever love him. Moments after Yukio had cried outboth Ryou and Bakura came running down the stairs to his aid.

"What's wrong Yukio?" Ryou asked holding Yukio as he sobbed.

"Just a…Just a bad dream…" Yukio said in-between sobs.

"Only a dream? About what?" Bakura asked not really seeing why Yukio was so upset. He still wanted to comfort Yukio so he held him also taking in his sweet scent. Bakura mentally noted that Yukio smelled like strawberry.

"Well, it was more of a memory then a dream…about one of the times Hao raped me…" Yukio said sniffling softly. "It hurts sometimes…to realize how much of a whore I am…how impure I am…"

"Yukio…you're not a whore, you were raped. And you're not impure." Ryou said.

"Yeah, and either way you have the air of a virgin, too cute and nice." Bakura added ruffling Yukio's already messy hair. "Go back to sleep, do you want one of us to stay with…you…?" Bakura trailed off when he heard soft snoring coming from both younger boys. He rolled his eyes and pulled both into his lap covering all three of them with a blanket before allowing himself to sleep also.

The next morning Yukio woke up feeling something firm and warm under his cheek. He subconsciously nuzzled into the warmth wanting more of it.

Bakura blushed a tiny bit as Yukio rubbed against his chest. He had woken up about an hour before and found both boys still in his lap. He had simply been looking at the two noting on how they looked and how adorable they truly were. He was rubbing Ryou's back, he knew Ryou liked it, and running his other hand through Yukio's silky smooth hair, which he had taken out of it's braid when he got ready for bed. He noticed how scarred Yukio's back was as Ryou had the day before and wanted to ask Yukio about it. Both were smiling so he guessed they liked it.

One of Yukio's big cherry red eyes cracked open and he finally realized what he was rubbing against causing him to blush brightly. His eyes widened and he pulled away quickly quietly apologizing.

"Sorry Bakura…I didn't realize…" he said weakly, attempting to remove himself from Bakura's lap. Bakura was having none of that though. He held Yukio in place while he tried to squirm out of his grip.

"You're not going anywhere, little Yukio, you're staying right there." Bakura smirked.

"How long have I been…?" Yukio asked quietly.

"Since you woke up last night, you and Ryou both fell asleep." Bakura said understanding Yukio's question. Ryou yawned and looked over his surroundings. He noticed where he was and blushed bright pink.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you further…" Yukio said charmingly.

"I didn't have to, if I didn't want to I would've just dropped you on the floor." Bakura smirked. "Now, I want some answers. You're back's all cut up, but if you heal so perfectly why is it not?" he asked noticing how Yukio's eyes lost some of their normally hopeful shine.

"I got beat up a few times in my old town. My teachers whipped me a few times because, according to them, I wasn't human. That was before I was able to heal, the scars stayed and they'll never fade away…" he said weakly. He jumped a little when two arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He looked up to meet Ryou's big brown eyes. Ryou had woken up when Bakura asked him about the scars and had heard the pain in Yukio's voice when he said all that.

Bakura raised the two and put them on the coach, feeling like a third wheel. He wasn't compassionate like Ryou; he couldn't comfort someone as his light could.

"Are you okay Yukio?" Ryou asked after a few minutes of Yukio silently crying into his chest. Yukio nodded and looked up.

"I'm okay…why did Bakura leave though?" Yukio asked pitifully. He liked it when Bakura was around. Sure, the older boy was rough around the edges but he really did have a soft heart, even if he didn't show it to anyone really.

"I don't know, it wasn't because of you though." Ryou assured him. Yukio nodded with a small smile and grabbed a set of his clothing and a red ribbon heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. Bakura came back into the room almost instantly after Yukio left sitting next to Ryou. "he thinks you hate him Yami." Ryou said to Bakura.

"I know, I know." He groaned. "I didn't mean to do anything, I thought I was doing him a favor. I'm not like you, I just make things worse."

"But he likes you! He wanted you to stay with him!" Ryou said. "He just wants someone to stay and let him cry, he doesn't care that you don't know what to say or do. He just wants someone to let him let his pain out."

"I get it, don't run away from my problems or you'll start lecturing me." He growled. Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's cheek before going up to his room to get dressed. Bakura groaned and stood up again deciding to make breakfast for once, he was up early and the two objects of his desires were busy.

Bakura decided on pancakes because, plain and simple, he liked pancakes. Yukio was first to rejoin him looking curiously over his shoulder as he finished tying the bow that held his braid together.

"Good morning Bakura." He said with a small smile. "Do you want a hand? I could finish that if you don't want to." Yukio said, he wanted to show Bakura he was sorry about whatever he did wrong. In Yukio's mind Bakura was mad at him for something, he just didn't know what…

"No, go sit down." Bakura ordered.

"But-"

"Sit now!" Bakura barked cutting off whatever Yukio was going to say. Yukio sat down on the ground instantly. "No, sorry okay. Sit at the table. Why'd you sit on the floor anyways?" Bakura said gentler than before. He reached out a hand offering to help Yukio up.

"Hao told me to do this when he told me to sit." Yukio said taking his hand.

"Didn't mean to remind you of him. I'm just not as nice as Ryou…" Bakura said.

"Yes you are, just not in the same ways. It's nice. And you don't remind me of Hao, that was just a reflex." Yukio said as he sat down at the small table. Bakura smiled and continued making the pancakes. Yukio was too sweet for words and, though Bakura would never admit it, he loved hearing those words come from him.

End Part 4+


	5. Hao

Disclaimer: Yukio+Hao are mine...the rest are not

Ryou peeked into the kitchen and was surprised greatly. Bakura was making breakfast, which he NEVER did, and was looking over at Yukio every chance he got. Yukio had a headset on and was listening intently to whatever he was playing. He crept up behind Yukio and covered his eyes nudging off the headset. Yukio jumped a little but calmed after a moment.

"Guess who?" he said in a singsong voice.

"Ryou! Don't do that!" Yukio wined.

"Oh be quiet." Ryou said kissing Yukio's cheek. Marik and Malik both walked down yawning after smelling food from upstairs, Marik wearing only a pair of black pajama pants and Malik purple.

"Good morning!" Marik said kissing Yukio's cheek as he passed earning himself a slap from Malik.

"Good morning. You seem to be in a better mood today Yukio, how are you feeling?" Malik asked.

"I'm better, I slept better than I have in a while and I didn't wake up to another beating for once." Yukio said with a smile towards the Egyptian.

"Good! You should spend the night in our room tonight; it'll be more fun! slap! Never mind…" Marik said getting slapped by Malik again. "Wow, you cooked Bakura? I didn't think you could."

"I can, I just would rather make Ryou do it." Bakura snorted.

"Than why do it today?" Marik asked with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"I felt like it." Bakura said smiling at something. Marik and Malik turned their heads to see what Bakura was looking at and found one of the most adorable scenes they could have. Ryou had climbed into Yukio's lap and both had the most adorable looks on their faces, Yukio of embarrassment and Ryou of pure love. The flash of a camera brought the two out of their moment and both blushed, Yukio more since he had already been.

"So cute!" Marik said with the camera. "You two make such a sweet couple! Now Yukio, get on top of Bakura!" he said wanting another few shots of Yukio and the other two.

"No!" both Bakura and Ryou yelled. Yukio was too embarrassed to even speak. Malik sighed grabbing a plate of pancakes he had covered in whipped cream and Marik dragging him back upstairs. Ryou hopped out of Yukio's lap and sat down next to him.

"Sorry about Marik, he's a complete pervert still and he thinks you're hot." Ryou said.

"Yes he is, though I must agree that you did look cute like that." Bakura said putting two plates in front of Ryou and Yukio and putting a third in front of himself. Yukio was sure his blush would never fade now and he slowly began eating. The others did to both thinking that they would have to get copies of that picture from Marik later.

/ Bakura/ Ryou asked through their mind link.

/ Yeah/ Bakura said back.

/ Do you like Yukio/ Ryou asked stealing a glance at the boy.

/ Yeah, if I didn't I wouldn't give a damn about his life. / Bakura said.

/ I really like him; you're not planning on just letting him go after this are you/

/ To tell you the truth I haven't even thought of that, I don't think so though, unless he really wants to go that is. /

/ I don't want him to just leave… I want to stay his friend… /

/ And hopefully both of us will. / Bakura looked back to where Yukio was sitting and chuckled lightly seeing a dot of whipped cream on the tip of his nose. He bent over and licked it off making Yukio's blush flare back up at full force again.

"You had some whipped cream on your nose." Bakura said explaining his actions.

"Oh… I didn't notice." Yukio said smiling shyly. His smile fell and the color visibly drained from his face. He held his head in one hand as if in some sort of pain.

"Yukio! What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I-it hurts! Master found me…he's coming…" Yukio sobbed out. He was pretty much giving up the hope he had gained and was falling apart once again.

"Shhh, calm down. Ryou, take Yukio upstairs and hide, me and Marik will take care of everything down here." Bakura said. Ryou nodded and picked up Yukio, who was now incapable of movement, running up the stairs as fast as he could.

Malik and Marik both heard Ryou running up the stairs and got up. Ryou had Yukio in his arms, which worried the two Egyptians greatly. Something had gone horribly wrong while they were upstairs.

"What's wrong Ryou?" Malik asked.

"Hao's here to get Yukio. Bakura wants you to go help him, Marik, and for us to hide with Yukio." Ryou said. Marik ran downstairs and found Bakura. Marik and Ryou and all three hid in a closet hoping they wouldn't be found. Yukio was slowly slipping into unconsciousness and couldn't see straight from the pain he was in. "It's okay, Yuki. We wont let him get you." Ryou cooed trying to calm him down. The closet door was thrown open and Yukio was ripped from his arms.

"There you are pet. I was so worried about you." Hao said with false sweetness. He forced Yukio into a kiss and reached down grabbing Ryou too. That was the last he saw before he past out…

"Get up now pet, you're little friend has to be punished and I want you to watch what you've done to him." Hao said running a hand over Yukio's bare chest. The boy's eyes shot open and he looked around seeing Ryou tied down to a bed unconscious. Yukio was being held by his neck by Hao on his hands and knees unable to move.

"N-no! Master, I'll take both our punishments, just…just please…please don't hurt Ryou." Yukio begged.

"Hmmm, why should I? It was him who tried to take you away from me pet, why shouldn't I hurt him?" Hao asked.

"Because…because I like him. You can hurt me instead, you know you love how my blood mixes with your cum when it's running down my legs. How tight I am no matter what you do to me and how I can be hurt over and over again and you don't have to stop." Yukio said trying to change the psychotic man.

"Mmm, how about I give you twice as much punishment as I would either of you so in total four times you're average. That sounds fair to me, for graciously changing my mind." Hao said.

"Fine…I'll do it…" Yukio said, hoping someone would save Ryou from this hell. He screamed as Hao pushed into him with no preparation or warning. He slipped back into unconsciousness unable to stay awake any longer knowing it wouldn't matter to Hao if he was conscious or not for this.

Yukio started to wake up feeling great amounts of pain shooting through his spine. He heard a soft unfamiliar sound in his ears, crying? Why was there crying? He groaned softly and something wrapped tightly around him.

"Yukio? Yukio? Are you awake?" he heard Bakura asked. He forced his eyes open and saw that he was in a blue and white room in a bed with Bakura sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Where…where are we?" he asked weakly. His voice was hoarse from being unused while he was out.

"Home Yukio, you've been in a coma for the past three weeks." Bakura said.

"I was so worried Yuki! I thought you'd died!" Ryou said from his seat next to Yukio.

"I'm sorry, I dragged you into all this and almost had you raped Ryou. I didn't mean to worry either of you." He said looking down.

"We know Yuki, but you're so kind. Ryou heard what you did for him." Bakura said kissing Yukio's forehead gently. "Hao will leave you alone now, do you want to continue staying here? We built an extra room if you do."

"I'd like that very much…I'll stay if you'll have me." Yukio said shyly. "How did you find me and Ryou though? We weren't at Hao's mansion and we weren't at my house so…?"

"Me and Bakura have a mind link, I can talk to him in my head and we can track each other using it." Ryou said.

"Oh…" Yukio said. He squeaked a little from pain and surprise when Bakura picked him up.

/ I knew it…they've got so much more together than I will ever… / Yukio thought. / I really shouldn't have thought anything like that. Who would ever want me anyways/

"We're going to move you into your room now Yukio. Hope you like it." Ryou said following Bakura.

End Part 5


	6. Wings

Disclaimer: nothing is mine...except Yukio

Yukio looked around his new room curiously still in Bakura's arms. The room was had black walls and a plush red carpet lined the floor. The bed was big enough to hold almost five people and was covered with red pillows and a black blanket, both having a rose in the middle of each, black on red and red on black. There was a desk with his laptop in the corner and a dresser in the other half of the room. He was softly put down on the bed and Marik and Malik came crashing through the door.

"Yuki! You're awake!" both said hugging the surprised boy.

"We weren't sure if you'd ever wake up, you were a bloody mess when we finally found you and Ryou." Malik said.

"Yeah, Ryou and Bakura haven't willingly left you since then either. We've had to force them to sleep and eat for the past three weeks." Marik said. "Speaking of food, I bet your hungry, you haven't eaten for at least three weeks." Right on cue Yukio's stomach growled loudly making all five boys laugh.

"I'll go make something then, stay here Yukio." Ryou said.

"And wear exactly would I go? There are three other people here anyways." Yukio laughed. Ryou laughed a little too before running off downstairs.

"Malik and I have things to do now! Come on love!" Marik said dragging Malik away. Malik blinked in confusion before following his Yami out leaving Yukio and Bakura alone.

"So…do you like how your room turned out?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, very much." Yukio said hugging one of the pillows. "It's very nice, I'll pay you all back someday…"

"Nah, don't worry about the cost. It's our gift to you for saving Ryou." Bakura said.

"I still feel bad about it, you've all done so much for me and I haven't done anything…" Yukio said looking down.

"Feel bad all ya want but you're not paying anything." Bakura chuckled. He leaned over and kissed Yukio lovingly. "You had even me scared there for a while, I'm sorry. That guy was too strong and he caught us off guard. We couldn't keep him away from you."

"It's okay, I'm still alive and that's good enough for me." Yukio said blushing.

"You know you're even cuter than normal when you blush. Everything you do is cute…" Bakura grumbled not liking to admit it.

"Thank you Bakura." Yukio said smiling sadly. "But I highly doubt that, I don't look cute or anything, I'm unattractive and all the scars on my back make it even worse."

"You're fuckin' beautiful Yukio." Bakura growled.

"No, I'm not. My hair is too long and a weird color, my eyes are too big and also a weird color, my skin is too pale, and my back is covered with those ugly scars…" Yukio said.

"You're blind Yukio, you must see someone different than I do because you are beautiful." Bakura sighed. When Yukio made up his mind on something it was impossible to change it so he wouldn't even try. Ryou finally returned to the room giving Yukio a plate of strawberry pancakes. Yukio quickly ate the food finally truly noticing how starved he really was.

"Thank you!" Yukio said cheerfully. Buy now he had way too much energy, sleeping for over three weeks can probably do that to someone. He stumbled to his feet, still feeling slight pain in his nether regions but not enough to really keep him down. "I'm gonna get changed and come down in a few minutes okay? I've had enough lying down for a while."

"Okay…I guess…" Ryou said leaving the room slowly.

"You sure you're okay?" Bakura asked as he stood. Yukio nodded yes and began looking through the dresser for a set of clothing. "Sure, meet you downstairs, but if you're not down in twenty minutes I'm barging in." the tomb robber warned. Yukio giggled a little and nodded again.

Yukio stripped out of his pajama shirt, which one of the others must have dressed him in while he was out… / I don't wanna know who…I bet Marik wanted too and Malik slapped him so most likely Ryou or Bakura… / Yukio thought. He shrugged not wanting to think too much into it and glanced at the mirror shrieking in surprise at what he saw.

Bakura instantly barged through the door looking at Yukio. Ryou followed and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Yukio…you've got wings!" he gasped.

End Part 6

Yami: short it is, but at least i'm gettin it out now!


	7. Chapter 7

Bakura walked up to Yukio and ran a hand down the feathered cream wings that protruded out of the boys back. The beautiful cream-colored feathers went down to Yukio's ankles when he stood up and must have had at least a fifteen-foot span while completely spread. It flinched away from his touch and pressed against Yukio's back. They fluttered black flapping elegantly once Bakura's hand had retreated. The flapping caused a small but strong gust of wind go through the room making a few of the pillows fall from the huge bed.

"My guess as right. I thought you were part angel and if this doesn't prove it I don't know what will." Bakura said. Ryou walked over to Yukio and felt the cream colored feathers. They were warm to the touch and soft to match. The kind of warmth you feel when you are completely covered in sunlight after being in the dark for very long. Yukio pulled his wing away again and tried desperately to cover his back. The wings molded into his skin leaving two tattoos of wings in their place, doing the opposite thing of what he wanted. He was glad he found out how to conceal his wings but had more wanted to hide that moment. "You don't have to hide those scars you know, we already know about them so you don't have to hide."

"I know but…I'm just so…ashamed of them…" Yukio said reached for his shirt. He felt both boys come up behind him and Bakura stopped his hand from getting his shirt. The two white haired boys began kissing each and every scar on his back. Yukio could tell who was kissing where from the force they were using, Ryou was giving feather soft kisses while Bakura was using at least double that and pressed his lips firmly against his skin.

"We love you Yukio, you shouldn't be ashamed." Ryou whispered. "You're perfect in everyway to me no matter what happens so don't be so shy." Ryou insisted.

"But-but-but-" Yukio stuttered. There's no way Ryou actually thought that after all that he'd found out…

"Get over it Yuki, there are a few people who are going to care for you." Bakura added. He pulled Yukio into his lap and kissed him lightly as did Ryou after making Yukio blush brightly. Once again a camera flash brought them all out of their moment.

"This just screams threesome!" Marik said from behind a camera. "And once again adorable on Yukio's part." He said with a perverted smile.

"MARIK!" Bakura screamed shooting up and accidentally dropping the two boys he had in his lap. "Dammit! Get out!" he snarled. The Egyptian ran away leaving the three alone once again. Bakura locked the door before going back to the two. Yukio was whimpering a little trying to hold in his pain and struggling to his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my ass still hurts a little so I was having trouble getting up. I'm fine though." Yukio said with an angelic smile making Ryou and even Bakura blush a little.

"You sure? You looked like you were in allot of pain just now." Ryou said.

"I'm fine Ryou, you needn't worry that much. It takes a whole damn lot of pain to break me." Yukio said reassuringly. "You've seen what I've been through, I'm not as fragile as I look." He took a deep shuddering breath trying to block out the memories that came to him at the thought of pain. Knives being stuck into him, burning hot needles, whips or all shapes and sizes…

/ Bakura…is it just me or does he look like he's going to cry/ Ryou mentally asked.

/ He does, go comfort him. I suck at it… / Bakura returned.

/ He'll feel better if you're with him too. /

/ It will be awkward. Better if it's just you, you're more sensitive. /

Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrists and forced him to hug Yukio along with him. Yukio fell apart in their arms. The memories that had come to mind weren't exactly pleasant and he had just wanted to cry again. He especially liked the fact that both his crushes were there to comfort him and that he could just let it all out.

"It's okay Yukio, just let it all out, we know how much you've been holding in over the years." Ryou said. Bakura didn't know what to say so he just sat both boys in his lap, as he had done before to calm Yukio down before. The boy looked up at him with his big puffy red eyes and smiled.

"Thank you…" he whispered rubbing his eyes free of tears. "I needed that…"

"It's nothing." Ryou said happily.

"Now…we're going out tonight on a date." Bakura decided.  
End Part 10


End file.
